My First Time
by JabbaWockyBaby
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki was walking down the halls of the 6th divison on her way to her brother's office, on arriving there she heard some 'strange' noises coming from inside the room. Byakuya x Renji. one-shot. kinda OOC but not so much. rated T to be safe.


**Wow like I was bored during literature class today and this plot just came into my head for no reason so I thought I might as well write something about it before I forget (I have bad memory) and Bleach is like my number 1 favourite anime in the world (love it even more than Naruto) and it's my first Bleach fic so I thought I might as well try something  
**

**Anyways this is where I stop and start the fic (one-shot)**

"speaking"

'_Rukia thinking'_

**

* * *

My First Time**

Sixth division lieutenant Renji Abarai was walking nervously down the halls to his captains office, as he arrived at his destination the first thing he saw was his beloved taichou doing paperwork as usual.

"Umm…..taichou?" he asked nervously

"What is it Abarai-fukutaichou?" he responded in his usual monotone fashion, not missing the anxiety in the redhead's voice.

"C-can I ask of you a favour?"

"Hmm?"

_**~~~~~ 8 minutes later ~~~~~**_

Member of squad thirteen Rukia Kuchiki strolled down the halls of the sixth division in search of Renji and Byakuya to notify them of her upcoming leave to the human world. When arriving in front the door of the taichou's office and before even knocking on said door she heard rather _strange _noises coming from the other side. Like moaning. _Renji_ moaning.

"Taichou stop it _hurts_."

"Renji I can't stop now, it's almost all the way in."

"But can't you just pull it out now?"

"No."

"Why??" the fukutaichou whines in agony.

"Because is I do you'll just come back some other time for me to do it and I'll just hurt more."

"But it hurtsss!!!" he moaned in pain that could have easily mistaken for pleasure by someone who couldn't see exactly what they were doing. Which it was.

"It's almost in Renji, just a little more and it'll be all over." Byakuya said calmly.

"Please hurry, it hurts really bad."

And with that Renji screamed out in pain, probably the loudest Rukia had ever heard him scream in his life.

"See Renji all done. But you're bleeding though." He muttered the last part but it was loud enough for his sister in law to hear it.

"Dammit! You should have done the preparations first, that way it would've hurt less." _**(1)**_

"But you said you wanted it done as quick as possible."

"Yeah but it was my _first_ time doing it, you should have known better than to actually listen to me."

The raven on the other side of the door could not believe what she'd just over heard.

'_Oh my god….Renji just did it with my big brother, wow, he lost his virginity to __**Byakuya**__,_ _my god….._' was all she could think of in her shocked state of mind at the moment.

She didn't know whether to still knock on the door or just wait until later to tell them. She was going tomorrow anyways so she had plenty of time. She chose the second option to give the two sometime to get themselves together. With that she left still in slight shock.

_**~~~~~back with Byakuya & Renji~~~~~ **_

"Renji you're a shimigami, you should have been able to take pain like that with ease."

"I know but I hurt, and I mean you were in control of the whole thing I couldn't just let you do what you liked."

"Abarai It was an _ear piercing_ what could have possibly gone wrong."

"Well you could have made a mistake and shove the earring through the whole and somehow moved by accident or something and make a split in my ear."

"I highly doubt that would ever happen and besides the worst thing that could have happen, happened and it was expected really, you bled."

"Well it wasn't expected by me."

"Are you serious, you didn't expect that at all?"

"No, but you know something………if someone was listening by the door, it would have sound to them like we were having _sex_ or something."

The noble taichou smirked at his fukutaichou's discovery, "Oh yeah? Well they should have been here yesterday then."

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**_(1)_** _when i said preparations i meant like putting ice by the ear to numb it before piercing it (i'm sure all of you knew that though)_

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Meh?  
**

**Please review**

**Ja ne X3**


End file.
